(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image-developing toner for use in electrophotography, electrostatic recording, electrostatic printing and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various electrostatic charge image-developing toners for use in electrophotography, electrostatic recording, electrostatic printing and the like have so far been proposed. It is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Sho 57 No.52574 that the use of an electrostatic charge image-developing toner containing a colorant, a styrene resin, and a low molecular weight polyethylene in a conventional electrophotographic process enables good fixing with a heated roller to be carried out efficiently without causing an offset phenomenon on the surface of a fixing roller. Here, the offset phenomenon means that the surface of a fixing roller comes into contact with a toner image by pressing in a heating molten state and a part of the toner image adheres to and transfers to the surface of the fixing roller and that the toner image adhering thereto transfers again to a following sheet to be fixed.
Further, it is described in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 2 No. 6055 that the use of an electrostatic charge image-developing toner which contains 1 to 10 parts by weight of polyalkylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 3000 to 80000 and containing 5 to 60% by weight of a boiling n-hexane-extracted content based on 100 parts by 10 weight of a resin component and which has a dynamic friction coefficient of 0.20 to 0.50 for a conventional electrophotographic process prevents disturbance in a latent image even under a high temperature and high humidity environment without damaging a photoreceptor and prevents the adhesion and fusion of the toner to the photoreceptor, so-called filming, and further causes no stripy or dotwise stain on a reproduced image.
It is described in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 57 No.52574 described above that the electrostatic charge image-developing toner disclosed in the above publication is effective for preventing an offset phenomenon on the surface of a fixing roller. However, a problem is still involved that there is a possibility that a filming phenomenon that a toner or an additive adheres to a photoreceptor drum takes place at a developing step in an electrophotographic process. Considered as a cause by which the filming phenomenon occurs, there are a case where a photoreceptor drum is scratched and a toner adheres thereto, and a case where additives, particularly wax contained in a toner are fused on a photoreceptor drum and the toner adheres thereto.
The electrostatic charge image-developing toner disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 2 No. 6055 described above is considered to be effective for preventing the filming phenomenon and stripy or dotwise stain on a reproduced image, but it is necessary to measure a dynamic friction coefficient of the toner after the production thereof, which leads to a problem that the process is complicated.